


Strings of a Heart

by BabyBlueStrings



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlueStrings/pseuds/BabyBlueStrings
Summary: (This is a rewrite of the first version)Sal Fisher finds himself stuck between two people, his boyfriend of 3 years, and a band member he just met. Within the span of a few months before the big band battle between the two bands and others, he's caught up in a fix of problems between the two along with their manager on him at all times.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

Gold.

That is the colour of his hair.

How it danced and swayed whenever he moved to the sounds and cheers of the crowd, glistening with sweat and water from who knows where. I'll never understand how he can hold up for that long on stage after so many hours of performance, his fingers must be bleeding, and his throat must hurt. 

I'm doing it again. I'm worrying about him when he doesn't want me to after the whole situation a few months back. I'm just worried he might. . . faint on stage or lose consciousness again and having to be put in the hospital. But I can't help being me. 

Sal Fisher. 

The worrying boyfriend of the century. 

A scream was heard in the crowd before I heard the mic drop onto the stage along with his guitar and body. Laying limp and still, but his chest rose and fell rapidly.

"TRAVIS!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is a rewrite of the first version)  
> Sal Fisher finds himself stuck between two people, his boyfriend of 3 years, and a band member he just met. Within the span of a few months before the big band battle between the two bands and others, he's caught up in a fix of problems between the two along with their manager on him at all times.

"I told you I'm fine for fucks sake." His voice was raspy but snapped in a low voice at the other boy standing beside him, worrying like a mother. The blue haired boy, taken aback from the sudden snap of voice, but he wasn't surprised he snapped at him for worrying for who knows how many times now over the span of 3 almost 4 years. Sal, now kept his hands tucked in close to his chest and stood a few steps back careful to not be in his boyfriend's space when he's in a mood like this. "Sal. . . I'm sorry." 

"Yeah. I know." In a quiet voice, Sal replied not even looking Travis in the eyes when he said it. Travis opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the door opened and the three other band members walked in. One who was very worried and it showed, it was Phillip or Phil for short, then Neil and Jeffery who came in after not very amused looking at their band mate laying in the bed in front of them. The darker male, crossing his arms, leaned against the wall near Sal keeping his eyes focused on the blonde in the bed staring off somewhere that wasn't his boyfriend Sal. 

"Did you relapse again?" Neil asked suddenly, without changing his emotion which was anger. Both blue haired males turned to Neil then at Travis who laid, wide eyed but quickly changed his expression to annoyed and guilty. All of them waiting for an answer, his silence was the perfect answer for only three of them. Jeffery and Neil both now angry at Travis, and Sal stood still not surprised but still upset that his boyfriend didn't listen to him once again about doing drugs before a show it always ended out the same way in the end. Travis would do a line of coke or something else, go on stage for a long few hours before passing out on stage in a breathing attack, then he was taken off and into a hospital to help his body stable. Sometimes it would be days, even weeks before he came back to himself once again. 

"We'll be in the trailer." The short blue haired boy finally said, turning on his toes and heading out the door with the two angered and members. Shutting the door behind them with a click, they made their way down the very white hallway of the hospital to the parking lot. 

"You know he's not going to get any better Sal." Neil said now softly to his best friend, watching his head hang low with some hair falling in front of his face as he walked. "I know. But I only hope." Jeffery and Neil both looked at each other sadly, knowing he's only going to get hurt on this pathway that he's taking with Travis. They've watched Sal's whole personality disappear within the 3 years pf Travis and him being together. Even his roots have gone darker from him not taking care of himself. Neil missed the bubbly and sarcastic Sal he once knew as teenagers, but that soon went away when he met Travis. Especially when he got onto drugs, and going out drinking then becoming more and more popular with the band. 

Sal was the first to enter into the trailer, walking up the few steps up then heading to the back of the trailer where there was a separate room which was indeed a bedroom for all five of them. Travis and Sal share the larger bed of the bunk bed, Phillip takes the top bunk of one, Neil took the opposite large bed which left Jeffery with the top bunk over Neil. They all agreed with the arrangements but sometimes Sal would join Neil on some nights, like during arguments or if Travis was out somewhere and needed someone to sleep with for the night. Course Sal always had his stuffed cat which was based off his real cat Gizmo who recently died while he was away on tour with the band. "Listen, Sal. Don't think he did it because you told him not to. . . okay?" Jeffery tried to make their smaller friend more happy about the whole thing. 

"It's fine you guys. I'll just wait until he gets back. . ." Sal didn't even look at them, he couldn't bare to. He was on the verge of tears, already crying at that point. "It'll be fine." He closed the room door with a soft click as he wobbled over to his bed and laid down, grabbing his plush before curing up in the sheets not caring that he ruined them by now sobbing. Jeffery always tried to make it seem like it wasn't Sal's fault but the thought was always there, lingering and hovering. 

'You worry too much.' 'Just get over it.' 'I'll be fine Sal!' " Get off my ass alright!?' 

Sal curled up even more just thinking about how many times Travis would get so mad at him for being worried or just wanting him to be careful on stage after taking something. That was normal for a partner to do. . . right? Worry over their partner? 

Before he knew it, his body got tired from the crying and the overthinking before fully shutting down into a sleep. Sleeping wasn't even better. And Sal knew it but he needed it badly. 

After Travis had gotten out of the hospital, Sal looked even more dreadful. Even with that mask he wore almost 24/7. His eyes told the story, the bags hung low, his eyes were blank and emotionless at this point from how emotionally drained he was from Travis' outbursts or his relapses. Travis didn't know how many times Sal cried over him being in the hospital. How his own personality was disappearing, but neither Neil or Jeffery would bring it up to either of them again after the first time 2 years ago. Neil only watched from afar now, even if he hated every minute, every second. Sal just smiled at his 'healthy' boyfriend in front of him. "Alright everyone, just because I'm back doesn't mean you get to laze around with only six months until the battle of the bands in LA. "Travis announced while the three band mates sat listening. Sal sat intently to the blonde male, Neil fiddled with his base strings not really paying attention, and Jeffery tapped his drum sticks on the table and against the bottom of his platforms, rocking his head back and forth a little, swaying his back and orange hair but Phillip was also listening to Travis but he stood right beside him. 

There wasn't much conflict this time between the lead singer and base player, since it was only Travis' first day back from the hospital. They wanted to tone it down for once in the crowded, stench full trailer in which they had to travel in for another 8 hours to get to Ohio for another show. Their schedule was complicated and always disorganized, in the span of six months they have a full blown tour across America, before finally stopping in LA for the last concert before they finally have their 4 month break to make new albums and have a better way to travel such as a bus or a better trailer. Between all five of them, only Neil and Sal were looking for new vehicles for the band, they had lists, notes and equations, and they had print outs of some of the vehicles. Sal did join Neil at the booth in the trailer as Phillip was driving and they started to discuss again about different buses this time. "Why are you two so invested in this?" The mullet-haired drummer asked, his feet still propped up on the table, actually interested in them. 

"Well, do you really want to spend the next few years in this stench hole?" Sal asked, pointing a pen at the other's platforms. "Even though your one of the higher reasons this place sticks like sweat and angel dust." Neil covered a snort, trying to write down other notes on the buses but messed up once Jeffery kicked his shoulder softly making all three of them laugh. Sal's phone had gone off causing him to stop laughing to check what or who sent him something while the other two still chuckled a little, but noticed Sal's eying expression. Twitter had gone off showing that Travis had posted something which was a photo of Phil on his guitar laughing and a text above it saying "Me and @philosophyevans creating the new guitar riffs and lyrics for the new song in our album", the three boys had been so caught up in talking and laughing that they hadn't heard the other two playing their guitars and making lyrics without them, even if Sal wasn't part of the band he was still in the group that kept them out of trouble for Travis' sake. Sal gripped his phone staring at the post but quickly slammed him phone down on the table and went back to his computer to do other stuff to keep him occupied not wanting to talk to Travis at the moment. "Sal.. dude? You alright?" Neil asked out of concern for his friend not knowing what the situation was for him. The blue haired boy nodded, tying up his hair in a ponytail to keep out of his face as he typed in different websites in the search bar. Both Jeffery and Neil were worried but didn't want to piss him off anymore than he seemed so they just continued on what they were doing which took up most of their evening until they went to bed. 

Sal's mind still spun from the post but he finally shook it off once he started falling asleep, not thinking anymore about it. Travis wouldn't cheat on him, they've been together for three years. That meant something to him.. right?


	3. Chapter 2

Neil accompanied Travis on his adventure to get his "happy" pills since Sal insisted on him to go because he didn't trust Travis alone to get them, he knew Sal knew that Travis would try them on his way back to the trailer. "Please watch him. I know he'll try it on his way back. Also don't start anything. No fighting." Neil kept his words burned into his brain which is why he kept his mouth shut almost the entire time with Travis. Neil walked faster than Travis which kinda pissed him off seeing how slow he was for both his height and how fast he normally is, but he chose not to say anything to him about it remembering Sal's words. "You know you didn't have to come." Travis all of sudden spoke out of the blue. "I know you hate me with a passion." Both of their steps stopped midway back on the sidewalk. 

"I'm here to make sure you don't flunk on your own ass back." Neil told him politely as possible, gripping his own hands in his jean pockets. The blonde could tell by the way Neil stood and how his voice was as well as he didn't face him when he talked that he was holding back from going berserk on him without reason or for a reason he deathly knew about. A smirk rid across his face as he swayed his way over to the dark male, the pill bottle clenched in his hand. "What is it?" 

"Oh nothing. Your just holding back." Travis' smirk still on his face once he stood up straight and walked down the quiet sidewalk lit up softly by a few lamp posts. Neil sighed heavily, keeping his hands clenched in his jean pockets following the blonde down the sidewalk back to their trailer where the rest of the band was sleeping since it was half past midnight and also a few nights after Travis' incident at the hospital from the same drug he got a few minutes ago from a sketchy guy, in a sketchy alleyway, in a sketchy town. It pissed him off at the thought that the same thing kept happening but he never spoke a word, not even a whisper. 

The walk back seemed quiet, calming but the tension riding was not. To keep at ease, the dark brunette took out a box of cigarettes from his back pocket as well as a lighter from his jacket, lighting up the lung hazard he took a few breaths before letting the smoke roll out of his mouth and into the air. Travis had went in front so that Neil could watch him as he agreed, and he did keep a good eye on him, watching every footstep, every breath he made as he walked heel to toe at a fast pace but he caught on to the fast pace easily following him close behind. They were side by side at this point, not watching where they going since they kept and eye on each other, blue eyes met dark brown in a fierce glare until a door opened in front of them making the two men stumble back so they neither of them bumped into the door leading into a bar. When they looked, walking out was a group of at least five people, two seemed to be almost completely out of it and the other three were pretty calm snickering at the two in front of them, wobbling down the stairs. One was a girl with shorter hair and tattoos on her back and along her one arm while the other was a man with long brown hair down past his ass with tattoos on his neck, arms, and chest it seemed from the looks of it with piercings covering his right ear and some on his face but they couldn't make them out very well. "So sorry, these two get a little... crazy." A silver haired woman told the blonde and brunette who were still staring in place. 

"Oh its alright." Neil had told her now facing her, smiling sympathetically. After the group had made it down to where they were heading, the pair went back on their way back to their trailer but now the taller had something else on his mind. The man who was drunk looked familiar and Travis took note in the way he was staring intently at the ground as he walked. "If your thinking about that guy, that's Larry Johnson. You know.. from the band Daydream somethin." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Twitter? And his band is going up against us in LA." The door burst open once they got back to the run down trailer, revealing the bluenette standing in the doorway in just his boxers and Travis' oversized sweater pulling it close to his chest with messy hair and his mask put on very sloppily. Just from the look of him, he was tired, worried and relieved that Travis was okay with Neil. He didn't say anything and just headed back to his room to wait for the two to get to bed. Neil got in first to take a quick shower before bed but Travis just went to the bedroom and got changed, getting into bed with Sal instantly falling asleep once he hit the bed face first. 

The next morning of course Neil would be up first and on his laptop checking twitter for the band Travis was talking about last night and it seemed he was right, Daydream Nightmares came up first on the page for the LA band battle, it was recent. The post was of the group on stage with red and blue lights shining in the photo with the figure of the lead singer and guitarist it seemed. His hair had been thrown back in the photo, he had a large smile on his face as well not forced or anything a genuine smile. "Morning.." A drowsy Jeffery walked in to get his coffee that Neil had made for him and himself, already used to the regular morning routine with his bandmate. Jeffery goes to bed, wakes up after Neil grumpy as all hell has risen, wants coffee, and then he's fine right after. "Morning tangerine." Neil was too concentrated to even look and laugh at Jeffery who was only in his boxers and t-shirt from yesterday, his hair not done up, getting his coffee ready at 10:06am. He was fixated on his computer screen, looking through photos of the band and at Larry. He scrolled down almost to the bottom when he stopped to see a photo on Larry's profile of him at the hospital in.. terrible condition. 

"Whatcha lookin at?" The mixed haired man asked, leaning against the side of the booth set that Neil was sitting in to look at the screen as well. Both of them were now reading and looking at the photo of the man who seemed really young at the time, maybe eighteen or nineteen with an IV in his arm and breathing tubes along with being hooked up to a heart monitor. "This is @LesDrummerAsh to say that Larry is in the hospital again. We're not sure if he'll make it this time but we're only hoping." Neil read aloud to Jeffery who seemed to have a mood change once he heard it. "This was posted four years ago." 

"To be in that state.. its just like Travis." 

"Exactly. But Travis and I saw him last night, so if we just.." The darker scrolled up scanning every post and text before stopping on one. "Last hospital trip hopefully after five years of having a coke addiction. The nurses are pretty cute but they gave me some medication to help I think, Todd knows more about this medical stuff. But I'll be back on the road again in four vacay weeks to get back on my feet." They kept reading post after post until they heard the bedroom door creak open showing the messy blonde. Both boys quickly did their own thing, Neil closing the page and opening a music editor. Travis, too tired and aggravated to even ask anything, just grumbled to get a cup of plain black tea. 

Neil put on his headphones to drown everything out so that he could work on the music for their new album which was now one week overdue because of Travis' mishap. Tapping and clicking of the mouse was quiet but still heard in the silent room making Travis' headache even more angry. "Trav. Go take a pill and go back to sleep." Said as calmly as he could, Jeffery took a sip of his coffee after he spoke. No argument, the blonde obliged and got his pills and went back to the bedroom to sleep some more, up to a few hours. 

Like a time cut in a movie, the time was now 4:34pm. Jeffery, in that time frame, had practiced his drum beat for most of the new songs so he got used to it. He also tried doing some sketching but gave up like always since the pink headed man never knew where to start on the page and just threw the entire sketchbook at the door growling in frustration, digging his nails into hiss forehead as he sunk down in his seat upside down. The man stayed that way for a while watching the tall dark man still having his whole attention on that damned computer of his. "Need something to eat?" Jeffery now sat up but also a bit spooked at the new voice which he instantly recognized as Sal's nodded out of hunger. 

Sal tapped Neil's shoulder, having the seated male take off his headphones and turn on the booth seat to face him. "I'm going to get dinner. Wanna come?" 

"Yeah. Yeah of course." He turned back to his computer to save the file and close the tab, shutting the laptop on the table. He placed the headphones on top and moved everything out of the way finally standing up and stretching both his legs and arms from sitting in the booth for about 6 and a half hours with little breaks now and again. The shorter male snatched up the keys to the trailer from the counter along with his wallet, taking both the boys after getting Jeffery to change into something public appropriate. "It just boxers. People will think its shorts." 

"No one is you J. Now put some pants on." Sal almost ordered him, blocking the doorway so he couldn't leave. Grumbling, Jeffery went to the bedroom to put on his black ripped jeans. 

Satisfied, Sal opened the door and the three headed out to get something. On their way they were all trying to agree on what they should get or if they should all go to what they wanted and come back to the trailer, they didn't argue but Jeffery did make fun of Neil's choice of food which was Subway causing the two of them making up points about the whole matter not even focusing on where they followed Sal to which was Sal's choice of what he wanted. Even while ordering, behind the short bluenette was the two males still jokingly arguing once they finally realized where they were and that Sal led them without them noticing. "Sal-" 

"You guys didn't even realize so I just led us to my choice." The bluenette stated once he turned after paying, an almost noticing smirk on his face under his prosthetic. Neil could see in his eye that he was smirking under that plaster mask of his. 

"Oh you little fucker." He shrugged and leaned against the wall beside the two. Neil and Jeffery had finally agreed to go to where Jeffery wanted first and then Neil's. 

Sal's mind was running wild since last night but mostly for this morning. "Hey Neil." Catching the tall male's attention, Sal continued on with what he was saying. "Who was that on your computer this morning? Travis.. said you met him last night as well." 

"He's just a band member we're going up against in LA. I was just looking at his profile." Neil was telling mostly the truth, he didn't want Sal to worry that he saw someone else who was in Travis' state and making him think that Travis can do the same if he only saw someone else who had the same situation and lived as a survivor of an addiction. "No need to worry Sally." That alone made both taller men curse under their breath from the use of his full name. 

They both waited for a reaction, aa sudden stop, aa change in voice or emotion. But nothing. "Okay. I believe you." Bags clenched in their hands, footsteps only heard after that last sentence, once again there was a certain distance in emotions with Sal to Neil and he didn't like it one bit. 

A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back a little, taking him a little ways away from Sal. And in a whisper Jeffery told him. "Don't. Its only for the better. He'll tell you when he's ready." 

"He's never ready anymore Jeff. It's to help and protect him." Snatching his arm away, Neil walked back up beside Sal. Waiting just a moment to talk to him. "I'm not lying to you." 

"Then you shouldn't have said my full name. You know that Neil." Sal's hair hid away his left eye, the one that showed emotion but he couldn't see what he was felling at the moment. "I know your worried. But I promise I'm fine, and so is Travis. He's getting better." 

"Then put him in therapy. He won't get any better on his own or with you. I'm sorry, but its the truth." 

"You don't know that. I can help him." 

"No you can't. He's using and manipulating you and you know that but you don't want to admit it." Neil was now towering over Sal as he told him this. He kept it in far too long and Sal needed a wake up call. "Nevermind. Let's just.. get back. It's getting late." Turning back to the sidewalk close to where their trailer was, and in silence, they walked. Not together anymore but they walked, and soon got back and locked up to have their dinner and head to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Sal decided if Travis were to go into the hospital again, that he'll put him in therapy for his sake even if it meant that Travis would leave him. Sal knew the consequences of this decision but if it meant him getting better then he'd do anything for it to fully happen. "I know you hate this. But. . its for his own good, and yours." Neil slowly put a hand on his friend's shoulder, in hoping to comfort him since he was the one who was there to help Sal with the decision. The blue haired male only nodded without making any eye contact with him before making his way out of the bus and down the damp street from the rain that morning. Sal's converse splashed in the puddles with the heavy steps he took from the emotions earlier and last night, he and Neil have almost to never argued until this past year and it was slowly getting to him like how Travis was getting to him. "I really fucked up." He muttered under his breath while he walked, distracted by his own thoughts.

"Woah!" Someone had gripped his arm and pulled Sal backwards, making him trip on the curb of the road. And as soon as Sal raised his head a car had raced right past him, almost in slow motion he could feel his heartbeat and anxious breaths for air. "Dude? Jesus are you alright? Hey talk to me." The voice was echoed or muffled. Sal couldn't tell at this point all he could focus on was his breathing and clutching at his chest, he could've died.

The short male finally realized the hand on his wrist, taking full notice of the tattoos on the fingers, hand and up the arm as well as the chipped black nail polish falling off the person's fingernails. Turning his head up to look at the person.

His eyes were full of worry, but Sal noticed that they were a dark brown, rich and glossy unlike Travis' blue eyes which were dull or blown out from drugs. This guy had long dark brown hair, and was somewhat wavy and looked knotted in some places showing that he rarely brushed his hair and Sal understood why. "Hey. Hey boy!" Suddenly snapping out of his thoughts, the blue haired male saw this guy fully. "Jesus. I didn't mean to pull you that hard, but. . you were gonna get hit. Are you okay?" 

"I. . yeah- Yeah I'm fine." Putting a hand to his head Sal spoke with such guilt. "Just got lost in my thoughts. I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was going-"

"Slow down dude. It's all good really." The older chuckled softly hoping to give the shorter male comfort from what almost just happened. "I'm just glad you're alright. Seriously." That was the first time, other than Neil, someone had ever said that to Sal. Emotions rushed to his head and to his eye causing the words to hit him like a truck, bursting him into tears. Words were muffled to him once again, he didn't know what was going on but Sal kept his eye closed and hoped to calm down soon so this guy didn't feel bad at all for making him cry right then and there without warning.

Just like a dream, a blue eye fluttered open, tired and weak from what he remembered. . .he'd been crying. Sitting up Sal softly touched his cheeks where he felt where the hot tears had fallen, so it wasn't too long ago that he had passed out from emotional drain. A door creaked open slowly along with footsteps of heavy boots followed after the door squeaked close with a click, at the same time the cushions moved and the couch rose near Sal's feet. He'd realized it was couch after feeling the fabric and taking a look around when his eye stopped on the male figure sitting at his feet, leveled with him, eye to eye. In silence they just stared until the tanned male smiled softly to him, noticing small dimples at either side of hiss cheeks. The room was dimly lit with only one lamp on beside the couch on the small coffee table. "Here. Water and some pain killers." The brown-haired man handed Sal the glass and two pills which indeed were pain killers, probably from all the crying. That's when Sal finally realized his prosthetic was off and this guy saw him without it.

"Where's my prosthetic?" Sal's hand was shaking now, his breathing quickened at the thought of this.

The man raised an eyebrow at the question. "Your- Oh your mask. Sorry." Reaching behind him on the table he got the plaster mask, placing it down on his lap. "I just thought you'd be uncomfortable with it on-" The blue haired male downed both pills and the full glass of water before tossing it at the guy, who caught it just in time, and scrambling to put on his prosthetic with his shaky hands trying to clip the buckles on the back without slipping up. "I didn't realize. . I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Just. . . don't do it again." Awkward silence surrounded the room and mostly between the two boys once again. Both didn't even face each other.

"My names Larry." The brunette said softly wanting to break the silence between them. "Just if you wanted to know." 

"Sal."

"Well uh. . Sal." Catching his attention, waiting for a question or something but he also didn't want to speak about what happened before on the road. "Where were you going?" Sal felt himself begin to pick at his skin around his nails, he didn't actually know either since he just wanted to get away from Travis and Neil. The picking was filling his ears as he picked more and more. "You don't have to tell me, its just. . you. . seemed to be in a bad place when I saw you."

"I was." Brown eyes stared at the other's blue ones which were looking down at the floor, in pain, or. .hurt? "Just drop it. Thanks for helping me, I appreciate it." Snatching up his jacket from the bed, Sal headed for the door of the somewhat big hotel room or that's what he thought it was. He wasn't sure and didn't care as he slid into his shoes, tugging on the back with two fingers to help slide his heel into the shoe. Larry wanted to stop him, to ask him to stay yet he clenched up and he stayed put on the couch regretting not saying anything once he watched the blue haired man walk out closing the door behind him. Sighing, the older male rose from the couch to get ready for bed. His hair was a mess, his makeup sweaty and smudged, he smelled of smoke and alcohol making his nose scrunch in disgust from the strong smell. Even if he was used to the smell, it still made him feel gross and disgusting from being at the stupidly loud clubs with his best friend and band mate Ash, but he always went for her sake. "Hopefully I'll see him again." 

-

-

-

"Wake up lug head." A short haired girl said loudly on her hands and knees over top of Larry, waking up from the abrupt talking. It wasn't new but it still annoyed him when it was only 8 in the morning just to get up and leave for another hotel in another state for a show or an interview about the music and the band. "Ash its too early, come on. ." The girl, shrugging her shoulders, crawled off him, pressing on his chest a little hard when getting off making Larry wheeze a hard breath when she did, elbowing him in the ribs of course. Larry laid for a minute more before rolling out of the double bed onto his feet, wearing only a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt from his younger days that happened to still fit him after these last few years. Scratching the back of his head through his lion's mane of bedhead as he headed to the bathroom. Larry shut the door closed after Ash left and turned on the knob, starting the hot water, feeling it heat up before taking off all his clothes and stepping one foot after the other into the shower. 

Feeling the water on his back and neck, he thought to himself for a long time from last night. The blue hair of that boy, the textures of his face he saw only briefly which he regretted once remembering the words he told him. "Don't do it again." The dark brunette sighed to himself, he was only trying to help. But he knew he should've waited until he woke up. His chocolate eyes stared up at the ceiling as water hit his head and through his hair, just thinking about how calm he looked then when he was out of the street. Larry soon snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he probably won't ever see this dude ever again after tomorrow, to which made him wash his hair and body quickly then dried off with his towel after turning off the water. He didn't even look himself in the mirror as he dried his hair with the hair dryer and brushed it briefly, heading out to the room to get dressed and go.


End file.
